The shortage of skilled labor in placing certain construction materials makes the overall amount for installing such works more expensive, making the placement of such materials in some circumstances unfeasible. A wall made from top-quality materials will often produce a terrible result if it is not done by professionals who obtain the right finish.
These results that do not comply with the established requirements can be merely aesthetic (for example, in exposed brick façades) or functional (as in the case of installing sound insulation or thermal insulation), with regulatory impositions that must be complied with.
Particular constructive quality problems in walls include the lack of flatness in the built surface and the presence of stains due to poor building and/or inexistent or substandard cleaning.
The high quality requirements demanded in the work not only on the supplied material level but also on the finished final element level lead to developing products that allow limiting, to the extent possible, poor practices that can occur in installation, such that the smallest number of variables possible is left for the installer to decide.
Awareness of environmental pollution, higher demands for comfort, economic studies conducted and other factors have resulted in an increase in regulatory demands as regards sound and thermal insulation in construction. This has caused a thorough revision in constructive systems used up until now.
The present invention is particularly useful in reforming homes with rather thin parts (tiles) because it enables placement ease and reasonableness, and most importantly it eliminates the risk of parts peeling off and detaching.